Always There
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang Kuli bangunan dijodohkan dengan seorang Namja Cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, seorang Aktor dan Penyanyi terkenal di Korea. Yunho selalu bersikap lebut menghadapi Sifat Jaejoong yang Sombong dan semena-mena kepadanya. Akankah Jaejoong akan luluh dan bersikap baik terhadapnya? Ditambah dengan muncul nya orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Always There **

**Chapter One**

**Pairing: Yunho x Jaejoong(YunJae)**

**Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Samuel Michaelis, Kevin Michaelis and Other**

**Disclaimer : YunJae dan YooSu saling memiliki, Changmin milik Cassiopeia, Samuel and Kevin milik saya(XD), Michaelis milik Sebastian.**

**Warning: YAOI, BL(BOYS LOVE), Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**No Bash! No Copas! **

**.**

**. **

_**You've A New Messange**_

_**You've A New Messange**_

Ponsel namja cantik itu berbunyi dua kali, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Jaejoong mengambil Ponsel nya dengan malas di atas meja. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan mengiriminya pesan pada jam ini. Ia membuka ponselnya dan benar saja nama Jung Yunho tertera dilayarnya.

"_**Jae, Kau ada dimana? Ini sudah sangat larut, apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang? Aku sangat Khawatir." **_

"Cih! Sok perhatian!" Kesal Jaejoong dalam hati. Saat ini ia sedang berada di Studio, baru saja menyelesaikan syuttingnya. Jaejoong melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganya. 'Jam 2 pagi' Lagi-lagi ia terpaksa harus pulang jam segini. Padahal besok pagi, sekitar jam 9 Jaejoong harus menghadiri reality show di salah satu stasiun TV swasta di Korea. Ia bersandar pada kursinya lalu menutup mata sebentar, sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya baru setelah nya ia akan pulang.

Baru 10 menit Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"jae, sedang apa?" Tanya Namja tampan keturunan inggris itu sembari duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku hanya lelah Sam. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu Jae. Masa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini? Semua staff sudah mulai pulang. Kuantar ya?" Ujar Namja itu dengan tatapan sayang.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Ayo kita pulang." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyumnya. Ia menggandeng tangan namja tampan itu dan berlalu keluar.

.

.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli pada Yunho-namja yang sudah 5 bulan ini menjadi suaminya. Sementara Yunho menunggunya dengan cemas di apartemen mereka, Jaejoong malah pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman artisnya. Ia juga tidak pernah membalas pesan atau mengangkat telpon dari Yunho. Ia menganggap semua itu tidak penting dan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Sebenarnya ini semua salah siapa, sampai ia harus menikah dengan Yunho, namja yang tidak dicintainya? Jaejoong masih 23 tahun, masih sangat muda untuk menikah. Ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya dan menjalani karier nya dengan sukses. Bukannya berdiam di rumah lalu harus melayani suaminya! Hell! Jaejoong benci itu. Ia membenci Yunho yang sangat mencintainya. Terlebih lagi, tunanganya itu tidak sederajat denganya-menurutnya. Yunho hanyalah seorang Kuli bangunan yang miskin. Ia hanya lulus SMA dan tidak dapat meneruskan pendidikanya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Orang Tuanya tidak punya cukup uang untuk membiayainya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong sangat Benci harus menikahi namja seperti itu. Ia sudah mencoba ber argurmen dengan Kedua orang tuanya, terutama Appanya yang sangat keras kepala. Tapi, orang tuanya tetap bersikeras untuk menikahi Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Namja keturunan inggris itu, mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu berjalan masuk ke apartemenya.

"Jae, kau darimana saja? Aku khawatir." Ucap Yunho dengan suara cemas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih ada di pintu. Jaejoong hanya melihatnya malas, lalu berjalan masuk mengabaikanya.

"Jae?" Ucap Yunho sekali lagi, ia berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Apa?!" Balas Jaejoong ketus. "Jangan mengikutiku namja sialan! Aku lelah, kau tahu tidak?! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir. Maaf." Ucap Yunho pelan. Sungguh ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi melihat namja cantik yang dicintainya marah seperti itu. Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kesal, sebenarnya. Tapi, tak bisa disangkal lagi, ia memang khawatir sekali padanya. Sudah hampir jam setengah 3 pagi, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong, itu saja.

"Cih!" Jaejoong berdecih kesal lalu berlalu memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho di ruang tamu.

'Selalu seperti ini. Apa ia belum juga mengerti kalau aku mencintainya?' Batin Yunho dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di sofa. Hanya ada 1 kamar di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh orang tua Jaejoong untuk mereka. Sebenarnya orang tuanya berencana membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan hanya memberikan mereka 1 kamar, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Yunho diusir keluar dari kamar pada malam pertama mereka. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau tidur 1 kamar apalagi satu ranjang dengan namja menjijikan-menurutnya- seperti Yunho.

Yunho baru benar-benar tertidur pulas ketika jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, ia terlalu kalut memikirkan hidupnya sekarang dan pastinya- Jaejoong. Padahal ia harus berangkat bekerja lagi jam 7 pagi, yang artinya ia hanya punya waktu 2 jam untuk tidur.

...

Jaejoong terbangun dengan keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Entah apa yang bisa membuat nya berkeringat seperti itu, padahal ia menyetel pendingin ruangan alias AC pada suhu paling rendah. Ia bangkit dari ranjang King Size nya, yang memang seharusnya ia tiduri berdua dengan Yunho, tapi dengan teganya ia menyuruh Yunho tidur di luar.

_**You've A New Messange**_

_**You've A New Messange**_

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya diatas meja nakas dan membaca pesan yang masuk. 'Dari Samuel Michaelis' Ucapnya senang.

_**"Jae, kau sudah bangun? Kita ada reality show di gedung ELF jam 9 nanti. Mau berangkat bersama?:)"**_

Jaejoong senyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya. Berbeda 180 derajat saat ia membaca pesan dari Yunho yang memang mengiriminya pesan setiap hari. Sebenarnya, sekarang ini ia belum ada hubungan apa-apa pada namja keturunan Inggris itu atau bisa disebut juga Samuel Michaelis. Samuel Michaelis merupakan salah satu namja keturunan inggris terkenal yang berkarier di Korea. Ia memainkan peran di sebuah Film bersama dengan Jaejoong. Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Sam memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadapnya, bergitu pun Jaejoong. Bisa dibilang, sekarang mereka sedang Pendekatan.

_**"Aku baru saja bangun. Datanglah ke apartemen ku jam 8, akan aku tunggu di Lobby apartemen. Ayo kita berangkat bersama:D" **_Jaejoong menekan Ikon Send di Ponselnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap dijemput.

Hari ini ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, yang bawahnya agak sedikit robek, kaos putih polos, dilapisi dengan kemeja Biru muda bermotif. Juga anting di telinga dan kalung di lehernya. Ia turun ke bawah, ke Lobby apartemenya dan menunggu Sam disana.

Jam 8 kurang 15 dan Sam sudah sampai di apartemenya. Jaejoong melambai dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai" Sapa Sam senang.

"Hai" Balas Jaejoong.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jaejoong pun mengikuti Sam memasuki mobilnya kemudian mereka berdua berangkat ke Gedung ELF, tempat Reality Show mereka akan dimulai.

.

.

**At Yunho Place**

"Yunho, angkut semua Semen ini ke sana." Perintah seorang namja ber-umur 35 tahunan.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab Yunho kemudian mulai memakul satu persatu kantong Semen itu ke tempat yang dipertintahkan.

"Yunho, Pindahkan pasir ini ke gudang di belakang."

"Ya, baik." Ucap Yunho patuh.

"Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat, ini kuberikan uang makan untukmu." Ujar Pria itu sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang makan untuknya.

"Ne, terima kasih Tuan." Yunho membungkuk kepada atasanya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Ya, ya. Cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu"

"Ne."

Yunho baru saja selesai memindahkan se truk pasir ke gudang dibelakang. Ia sangat lelah, keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya. Matahari tambah terik membakar kulit coklatnya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari sana, tak berapa lama, Yoochun, teman seprofesinya datang menghampirinya.

"Yo Yun." Sapa Yoochun.

"Eumm.." Balas Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung

"Aniya, tak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku baru saja akan mengajakmu."

"Eum.. Kita makan di kedai Ajhumma Lee ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Hanya tempat itu yang cukup untuk keuangan kita. Ayo" Yoochun merangkul bahu Yunho kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju Kedai Ajhumma Lee yang tak berapa jauh dari sana.

"Kau mau makan apa Yun?" Tanya Yoochun saat mereka sudah sampai di kedai itu.

"Eum... Aku makan seperti biasa saja."

"Aish, kenapa hanya makan makanan seperti itu? Setiap harinya kau selalu makan nasi-tempe-tahu, apa tidak bosan? Pantas saja tubuhmu kurus." Oceh Yoochun. Ia saja sudah jarang sekali makan seperti itu. Setidaknya uang makan mereka cukup untuk membeli sepotong ayam atau ikan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus tetap menghemat, uangnya bisa kupakai untuk membayar listrik dan kebutuhan lainya."

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Karena istri menyebalkan mu itu kan?"

"Dia tidak menyebalkan sama sekali Chun. Jaejoong baik." Jawab Yunho seraya memamerkan senyum tulusnya.

"Baik apanya? Dia tidak pernah mengurusmu, sok sibuk dengan dunianya."

"Dia memang sibuk, bukan sok sibuk. Setiap hari Jaejoong harus pulang malam kerena pekerjaanya, jadi wajar kalau ia tak ada waktu." Ucap Yunho penuh perhatian.

"Iya benar juga katamu, tapi tetap saja. Sesibuk apapun Junsu, setiap hari ia pasti menelfon ku, atau paling tidak mengirimiku pesan."

"Itu beda, Junsu kan kerja di perkantoran. Bukan di dunia entertaiment yang jadwalnya tidak menentu."

"Ya, Ya terserahmu saja. Yang penting sekarang, kita harus cepat makan terus kerja lagi."

"Ya, benar." Yunho dan Yoochun pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka kemudian balik ke tempat kerja mereka lagi.

.

.

Jam 6 sore, dan Yunho sudah selesai kerja. Ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang. Lagipula, di apartemen ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Yunho duduk di kursi panjang dekat tempat kerja itu sendirian. Yoochun pulang lebih awal karena ingin bertemu Junsu jam 7 nanti.

"Enaknya Yoochun." Pikir Yunho. Berbeda denganya, kehidupan cinta Yoochun berjalan lancar. Yoochun memiliki kekasih bernama Junsu, seorang akuntan management di salah satu perusahaan di Seoul. Walaupun mereka belum menikah, tapi perilaku mereka sudah seperti orang berumah tangga. Terkadang, Junsu datang untuk mengantarkan bekal buatanya untuk Yoochun atau paling tidak 2 bulan sekali mereka pergi kencan.

Yunho juga ingin seperti itu, sebenarnya. Tapi disini, hanya ia yang mencintai Jaejoong. Yunho yakin Jaejoong tak sedikitpun memiliki perasaan padanya, bahkan jika hanya untuk menjadi teman. Ia tahu Jaejoong membencinya, terlihat jelas dari sikap istrinya itu padanya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah menikah kan? Mereka sudah mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan 5 bulan lalu. Yunho merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho juga kaget ketika akan dinikahkan dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak percaya seorang kuli seperti dirinya bisa mendapatkan namja cantik dari kalangan artis. Sebelumnya, Yunho memang penggemar setia Jaejoong atau biasa disebut Jaejoong Holic. Maka dari itu, ia senang sekali dengan pernikahan ini, tak peduli bagaimana sikap Jaejoong padanya.

Pikiran Yunho jadi melayang-layang jauh. Ia tersadar dari lamunanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Yunho melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya. Ia mencoba berjalan mendekati siluet itu dan..

"Jaejoong?" Ucap Yunho seraya menepuk bahu orang tersebut. Jaejoong menoleh saat dirasa ada orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Jung! Sedang apa kau disini?! Jangan mendekatiku! Sana pergi." Bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku baru akan pulang Jae. Ka-" Ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh seorang namja tampan yang datang mendekati mereka.

"Hai Jae, lama menunggu?" Ujar Samuel Michaelis dengan senyum mautnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang." Jaejoong membalas senyumnya, mengabaikan Yunho yang kini memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baguslah. Oh iya siapa orang ini? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sam seraya menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya. Namja ini sok dekat denganku. Mungkin dia fans ku." Perkataan Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho mencelos. Padahal mereka sepasang suami-istri, tapi kenapa seperti ini? Bahkan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, Jaejoong pergi kencan dengan namja lain.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sam seraya menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lalu berlalu pergi menaiki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yunho sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengajak Jaejoong seperti itu.'' Ucap Yunho bermonolog sendiri. Ia tak memiliki mobil mewah seperti yang dimiliki namja tadi. Rasanya, ia pernah melihat namja yang barusan pergi dengan istrinya. Ah Benar! Ia melihatnya di Televisi. Namanya kalau tidak salah Samuel Michaelis. Beberapa kali muncul di layar kaca bersama Jaejoong. Pantas saja, hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Jujur saja, Yunho cemburu. Tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Dengan Mood yang buruk, Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu ke apartemenya. Ia berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin melangkah. Sejauh apapun itu, ia tidak peduli.

Hingga sampailah Yunho di sebuah gereja tua nan megah yang menjadi tempat pernikahanya dulu. Melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju ke gereja, Yunho jadi teringat saat pernikahanya.

Gereja itu kosong, sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Kebaktian sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Yunho berjalan menuju depan altar, berdiri disana. Memori-memori itu terulang jelas di otaknya. Saat ia mengucap janji sehidup-semati dengan Jaejoong, saat ia pertama kalinya melihat senyum Jaejoong untuknya, dan saat pertama kali ia mencium bibir cherry namja cantik itu. 1 hari yang paling indah bagi Yunho tapi menyebalkan untuk istrinya. Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura, tentu saja. Untuk apa ia senang dengan pernikahan yang tidak disukainya?

"Heuh... Seandainya saja, aku tak menikah denganya, pasti aku tak akan merasa sesakit ini." Ucap Yunho lirih. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Jaejoong mencintainya, ralat atau mungkin untuk tidak membencinya. Tapi semua sia-sia, Jaejoong tak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya. Jelas-jelas Yunho melihat pancaran cinta dari mata Jaejoong untuk lelaki bernama Samuel itu. Semua usaha Yunho terampas oleh namja itu dalam sekejap.

"Tak ada gunanya, Ia membenciku, dia tak mencintaiku dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ada masalah anak muda?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang. Otomatis Yunho menolehkan pandanganya dan menemukan seorang Pendeta sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yunho mengenal Pendeta itu, tak asing wajahnya.

"Ah, Siwon-ssi?"

"Ya, Saya Pendeta Siwon. Kalau tidak salah, kita pernah bertemu kan?" Tanya Pendeta itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Anda yang dulu menikahkan saya dengan istri saya." Jawab Yunho antusias.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah. Anda sedang apa disini? Apa anda sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Eum.. Tidak bisa dibilang masalah sebenarnya. Tapi saya masih merasa kalut dan bingung. Saya berjalan berputar-putar dan berakhir di gereja ini."

"Tentang apa? Jika anda mau, anda boleh bercerita kepada saya." Ucap Siwon ramah, mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang disana.

"Tentang istri saya. Hubungan kami memang tidak baik sedari pernikahan. Dia tidak mencintai saya, dia mencintai orang lain. Karena memang pernikahan kami bukan didasari cinta tapi atas dasar perjodohan. Tapi saya mencintainya, sangat. Saya mencoba semaksimal mungkin bersikap baik padanya. Tapi tetap saja, istri saya tidak pernah melihat semua usaha saya, ia tetap bersikap kasar terhadap saya." Ucap Yunho menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"Hmmm.. Jadi ini semua tentang istri anda? Istri anda tidak pernah memperhatikanmu layaknya sebagai suami?"

"Ya, tidak pernah sama sekali. Istri saya sering pulang malam kerena pekerjaanya dan saya selalu menunggunya. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak suka melihat saya, ia selalu marah jika saya menanyakan keadaanya. Saya tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Berdoalah, hanya Kristus yang dapat membantumu. Ia akan menuntun anda." Ucap Siwon memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian berlutut dan mulai berdoa. Ia mencurahkan semua masalahnya selama ini, sampai ia menangis dan merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih, anda sudah sangat membantu saya." Ucap Yunho pada pendeta Siwon.

"Ya, sama-sama. Semoga masalahmu bisa terselesaikan anak muda."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Yunho seraya tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari gereja itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama-karena Yunho sangat menghemat uang untuk sekedar manaiki kendaraan umum- akhirnya Yunho sampai di apartemen. Ia membuka pintu itu dan kecewa melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Jaejoong belum pulang, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukanya bersama namja tadi? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang? Lagi-lagi rasa cemas melingkupi hati Yunho. Ia mencoba mengirimi Jaejoong pesan, menunggu beberapa saat, dan lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan karena istrinya tersebut tak membalas pesannya.

.

Yunho mengambil handuknya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaianya kemudian membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Setelahnya ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, bermaksud untuk menunggu Jaejoong dalam posisi itu, tapi yang ada ia malah ketiduran. Mungkin Yunho lelah~

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, Jaejoong sudah sampai ke apartemenya. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Samuel kemudian memasuki Apartemen miliknya.

Mata Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada Yunho yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Rasa kesal dan marah memenuhi dirinya.

Dengan tidak manusiawi, Jaejoong menendang tubuh Yunho dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya tidur. Seketika Yunho meringis kesakitan kebudian terbangun.

"Aduhhh... Ada apa Jae? Kenapa menendangku?" Tanya Yunho. Ia mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang tadi di tendang Jaejoong.

"KAU TAK INGAT KESALAHANMU JUNG?! HAH?! KAU TAK INGAT?!" Bentak Jaejoong tepat di hadapan muka Yunho. Yunho hanya menatapnya bingung , seolah bertanya apa yang telah dilakukanya.

"Kau yang pura-pura mengenalku, membuat Sam jadi bertanya macam-macam padaku. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, jangan pernah menyapaku diluar apartemen ini?! Aku tak mau menahan malu karena memiliki kenalan sepertimu! Dasar menggelikan! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu tadi? Berniat membuatku malu dengan mengatakan kalau aku mempunyai suami seorang kuli bangunan sepertimu?!" Bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk mempermalukanmu. Aku cukup sadar diri kalau aku memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Tadi kukira kau sedang sendiri, aku tak tahu jika kau sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap Yunho pelan. Ia sudah cukup tersakiti mendengar Jaejoong berbicara seperti itu. Hatinya bergemuruh, sakit sekali rasanya. Diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh istrimu sendiri.

"Heuh! Alasanmu banyak sekali Jung! Lagipula, jika aku tidak menunggu seseorang pun, kau tak boleh berdekatan denganku!"

"Mianhae." Ucap Yunho lirih.

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, tapi ingat jika kau berani melakukanya lagi, aku akan mengsirmu keluar dari apartemen ini! Namja miskin sepertimu tak pantas berdekatakan denganku!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas itu, Jaejoong melegang pergi menuju kamarnya.

...

"Hyung, Bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Yunho hyung?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin. Ia adalah manager sekaligus sepupu Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di cafe, tak jauh dari lokasi syutting.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau selalu penasaran dengan dia Changmin-ah? Dia hanya namja miskin dari kalangan rendah."

"Hyung jangan bilang begitu. Bagaimanapun, sekarang kan Hyung istrinya. Setidaknya bersikap baiklah padanya. Kasihan kan Yunho hyung punya istri, tapi tak ada yang mengurusnya?" Ujar Changmin. Ia sebenarnya tahu persis bagaimana hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Ia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Changmin sering melihat Yunho disekitarnya. Yunho juga suka menelponya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Karena itulah, hubungan Changmin dan Yunho cukup dekat. Dan sekarang Changmin berusaha membantu Yunho untuk setidaknya membuat Jaejoong bersikap lebih baik padanya.

"Jangan pernah bilang aku istirnya Changmin-ah, karena aku tak pernah sedetik pun menganggapnya. Salahnya, siapa suruh mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini. Jika dia tidak menikah denganku, dia bisa hidup dengan orang lain kan, dan aku tak usah hidup dengan namja miskin sepertinya. Aku membencinya, sangat." Ucap Jaejoong dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Tapi kalian sudah mengucapkan janji suci sehidup-semati di depan Tuhan."

"Aku tak menganggapnya. Sudahlah, bisakah kita jangan membahas dia lagi? Aku muak mendengarnya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Kubilang sudah Changmin-ah! Apa kau tak mendengarnya?" Ucap Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya.

Mendengar sepertinya Hyungnya akan marah, Changmin cepat-cepat mengunci mulutnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo."

.

.

"Chun, kau sedang apa? Kenapa terlihat bingung seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bingung mau membelikan Junsu apa untuk ulang tahunya yang ke 21."

"Memang kapan ulang tahunya?" Tanya Yunho.

"15 Desember nanti, sekalian merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke 2." Ucap Yoochun senang. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang ada di salah satu toko accsesories di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul. Yoochun meminta Yunho menemaninya pergi ke Mall, tapi ia tidak memberitahu tujuannya pergi kesana.

"Eummm.. Apa Junsu akan senang dengan hadiah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, Uke biasanya akan senang jika para Seme bersikap romantis. Hhahaha."

"Jinjja? Apa Jaejoong juga akan senang ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Belilah salah satu diantara ini, siapa tahu Jaejoong suka dan bersikap baik padamu." Ucap Yoochun.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli 1."

Setelah membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan, Yunho dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk pergi makan di sebuah cafe favorit mereka. Bukan berarti mereka tidak punya uang, mereka hanya irit, begitulah tepatnya.

"Yah, Tempatnya penuh Chun. Tak ada tempat kosong untuk kita." Yunho mendesah kecewa. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh penjuru cafe dan tak menemukan kursi kosong untuk mereka tempati.

"Iya ya, lalu bagaimana? Apa kau mau makan di tempat lain?"

"Aniya! Aku ingin makan masakan di cafe ini, jarang-jarang kan aku makan enak."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Take away?"

"Ya, boleh juga." Ucap Yunho setuju.

"Nanti kita makan di apartemen mu oke?" Ujar Yoochun.

"Tapi, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Aku juga ingin melihat apartemen mu dan istrimu itu."

"Arraseo." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. Mereka berdua memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan lalu pergi menuju apartemen Yunho.

.

Sesuai dugaanya, Apartemen mereka kosong. Syukurlah, dengan begini Jaejoong tak akan marah padanya karena membawa orang ke apartemen.

"Wah, Apartemen mu besar sekali Yun. Banyak funiturenya juga." Ucap Yoochun kagum. Ia menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen itu.

"Ya, seperti yang terlihat. Orang tua Jaejoong membelikan kami ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan."

"Gurae? Wah hebat sekali. Kim Jaejoong memang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas."

"Benar, makanya ia sangat membenciku." Ucap Yunho terdengar sedih.

"Hei hei, sudah jangan sedih seperti itu. Lantas, kamarmu mana Yun?"

"Aku tak ada kamar. Di apartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar, dan Jaejoong bilang ia tak sudi tidur denganku. Jadi aku tidur di sofa, dan aku meletakan semua barang-barang ku disana." Ucap Yunho seraya menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, dimana semua peralatanya diletakan.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidur diluar? Di sofa ini?" Tanya Yoochun kaget. Ia tak menyangka penderitaan sahabatnya seperti ini. Sudah tidak diurus, harus tidur di sofa pula.

"Ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sebelum makanannya jadi dingin." Jawab Yunho kemudian ia menuangkan makanan yang mereka beli tadi ke sebuah mangkuk.

"Mari makan." Ucap Yunho dan Yoochun bersamaan. Kemudian mereka langsung melahap makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Siapa ya? Tunggu sebentar aku akan membukanya." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne, ne. Cepat buka pintunya." Ucap Yoochun tetap fokus ke makanannya.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang di depanya karena posisi yang membelakanginya.

"Anda ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Yunho sopan.

Orang itu berbalik dan...

"Kau? Kau bukanya orang yang ada di halte waktu itu? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Saya.. Eum.. Saya adalah..." Yunho sendiri tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja yang ditemuinya itu.

Melihat sepertinya Yunho tak kembali-kembali juga, akhirnya Yoochun ikut menyusul Yunho ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Nuguya?" Ucap Yoochun bingung melihat Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Siapa lagi kau? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di apartemen Jaejoong? Dan lagi bukankah kau yang Jaejoong sebut sebagai fans yang sok kenal?"

"Mwo?! Apanya yang fans? Dia ini suaminya, kau tahu tidak? Kau asal bicara saja!" Ucapan Yoochun tadi sukses membuat Yunho dan Samuel melongo.

"Chun.." Ucap Yunho memberi tanda. Bisa gawat kalau namja yang disukai Jaejoong tahu kalau ia sudah menikah. Lagipula, Yunho tak ingin mempermalukan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suami?"

**TBC**

**Fic Baru lagi :))) ini Fic Yunjae yang aku buat setelah 2 bulan hiatus. File FF hilang semua, jadi terpaksa tulis ulang T.T**

**Aku bakal update kilat kalau yang Review banyak! Jadi tolong jangan jadi Sider! #maksa **

**1 Review berharga banget buat aku, jadi aku minta ****REVIEW**** ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always There **

**Chapter Two**

**Pairing: Yunho x Jaejoong(YunJae)**

**Other Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Samuel Michaelis, Kevin Michaelis and Other**

**Disclaimer : YunJae dan YooSu saling memiliki, Changmin milik Cassiopeia, Samuel and Kevin milik saya(XD), Michaelis milik Sebastian.**

**Warning: YAOI, BL(BOYS LOVE), Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**No Bash! No Copas! **

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suami? Mana mungkin Kim Jaejoong sudah menikah?"

"Heh! Kau ini tak percayaan sekali. Kuberitahu padamu ya, temanku ini sudah menikah dengan Jaejoong 5 bulan yang lalu. Catat 5 bulan yang lalu, sebelum kau bertemu denganya." Ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Tapi waktu itu Jaejoong bilang dia ini hanya Fans yang sok kenal denganya. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja Jaejoong itu berbohong Samuel-ssi. Mereka sudah resmi menikah. Bahkan kau lihat sendiri kan, mereka tinggal satu apartemen."

"Mustahil. Jadi selama ini yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu kebohongan belaka?"

"Yah mungkin saja." Jawab Yoochun cuek. Ia menghiraukan Yunho di sampingnya yang sudah cemas dari tadi. Yunho terus memberi tanda agar Yoochun menghentikan memberi penjelasan kepada namja turunan inggris itu. Ia bisa saja bilang kalau ia adalah pembantunya, makanya Jaejoong tak ingin menyebutnya. Tapi Yoochun merusak segalanya. Dengan Jelas, Ia mengatakan kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menikah, tinggal 1 apartemen pula.

Dengan ekspresi shock, Sam tak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan berjalan pergi.

"Chun, kenapa kau berbicara seperti tadi?! Bisa repot nantinya!" Ucap Yunho.

"Wae wae wae? Itu memang kenyataan kan? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?" Tanya Yoochun bingung melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Tapi dia.. Dia itu orang yang Jaejoong sukai atau kekasihnya. Dia bisa marah jika Samuel tau tentang pernikahan ini."

"Jaejoong punya kekasih lain?! Bukankah kalian sudah menikah? Kenapa ia seperti itu?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku chun, bukankah kau sudah tahu itu? Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Ia berhak menentukan jalanya sendiri." Ucap Yunho sedih.

"Aku tak menyangka Jaejoong seperti itu. Setidaknya ia harus menghargaimu Yun yah walaupun dia membencimu sekalipun." Ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya tak mau ia tambah membenciku gara-gara ini. Semua bisa jadi rumit. Bagaiamana jika dia meminta cerai?"

"Yang sabar ya, aku pulang dulu."

"Tunggu, makananya bagaimana?"

"Kau makan saja semuanya, aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Yoochun seraya berjalan pergi.

"Ne."

.

.

"Minnie, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku lihat dulu." Ucap Changmin lalu mengambil note book yang berisi jadwal pekerjaan Jaejoong.

"Ehm.. Jadwal hyung hari banyak sekali. Jam 1 nanti hyung harus ke DayMoon Building untuk konfresi pers, lalu jam 4 sore ada reality show di Bolero Park, lalu dari jam 8 sampai jam 10 Hyung ada pemotretan, setelahnya Hyung ada shooting Drama. Tapi jadwal Hyung besok tak begitu banyak."

"Huah, banyak sekali! Hari ini aku pulang pagi lagi ya? Aku tak bisa ber istirahat?

"Yah sepertinya seperti itu Hyung. Namanya juga kerja, cari uang, pasti lelah. Apalagi Hyung yang punya pekerjaan segunung. Susah jadi Aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal."

"Itu bukan salahku Changmin-ah. Aku kan memang berbakat. Aktor bisa, Penyanyi bisa, Dance bisa. Wajahku tampan pula. Makanya fans ku banyak." Ucap Jaejoong pede

"Ya, ya apa kata Hyung saja. 1 jam lagi kita akn ke DayMoon Building, Hyung bersiaplah."

"Arraseo."

_**You've A New Messenge**_

_**You've A New Messenge**_

"Pasti dari Samuel. Ambilkan ponsel ku Changmin-ah." Ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Ini" Ujar Changmin seraya memberikan ponselnya.

Jaejoong membuka ponselnya dengan cepat, tapi seketika raut mukanya langsung berubah. Ia tak sesenang tadi, ternyata yang mengiriminya pesan bukan Namja idamanya.

"Kenapa Hyung? Bukan dari Sam?" Tanya Changmin.

"Bukan Min-ah. Ini dari Jung sialan itu."

"Hyung! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Changmin sedikit berteriak. Jaejoong tak menggubris Changmin dan kemudian membuka ponselnya.

_**"Maaf Jae."**_

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?" Guman Jaejoong.

"Apa isi pesannya Hyung?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tak ada, Si Jung itu hanya meminta maaf. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Yunho Hyung minta maaf? Memang dia berbuat salah padamu?"

"Dimataku dia selalu selalu salah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami baru saja bertengkar." Ucap Jaejoong acuh.

"Bertengkar? Karena apa?"

"Karena salah dia yang tak tahu diri. Waktu itu, aku sedang menunggu Sam di halte untuk pergi kencan lalu tiba-tiba ia datang menyapaku. Langsung saja, ku usir dia. Tapi dia masih tetap bicara padaku, dan tak lama kemudian Sam datang."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Sam menanyakan tentangnya. Kujawab saja, Fans yang sok dekat denganku."

"Jadi Hyung pura-pura tak mengenalnya begitu?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Bisa bahaya kan jika Sam tahu kalau aku sudah punya suami, orang miskin pula. Lagian aku kan menyukainya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku tak menyangka kau jadi seperti ini Hyung. Kemana Hyungku yang dulu?" Changmin menghela nafas.

"Aku masih sama saja Changmin-ah. Hanya saja aku kesal terhadap Jung itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya bukankah Hyung harus sedikit menghargainya? Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hyung lho, perhatian sekali padamu."

"Aku tak peduli." Balas Jaejoong singkat.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah restorant. Yang satu terlihat sedih, dan yang satu lagi terlihat santai sembari menghibur kakanya.

"Padahal, Aku mencintainya. Kenapa begini?" Ucap Samuel sedih.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja pria cantik itu kak. Masih banyak pria atau wanita yang mau denganmu." Ucap Kevin Michaelis, adiknya.

"Tak bisa Kevin, Aku sudah terlanjur. mencintainya. Tapi bukankah menurutmu aneh? Jaejoong sudah punya suami tapi kenapa ia tak mau mengakuinya?"

"Mungkin ia malu, yah mungkin saja. Tapi mana ku tahu penyebabnya kak." Ucap Kevin seraya menyeruput America Latte nya.

"Apa mungkin ia tak mencintai suaminya? Atau mereka menikah karena dijodohkan? Kulihat penampilan suaminya tak begitu bagus, terlihat seperti orang miskin. Lagipula, di Jaman modern ini, mana ada orang yang mau menikah muda? Apalagi Jaejoong, artis papan atas korea."

"Mungkin saja. Ia tak mau mengakuinya karena suaminya itu miskin. Lalu apakah ia selalu merespon perhatianmu padanya?" Tanya Kevin.

"Ya, hubungan kami dekat. Hampir seperti pacaran. Kami sering jalan bersama, dan melakukan hal lain bersama. Aku kan banyak pekerjaan denganya, seperti Shooting dan Reality Show. Dan lagi, aku pernah menciumnya sekali." Ucap Samuel tersipu-sipu.

"Mencium dimana? Mukamu merah kak.. Hahhahaha" Ujar Kevin sambil tertawa-tawa. Lucu rasanya melihat Kakaknya malu seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan tertawa, sama sekali tak lucu. Aku pernah menciumnya di pipi."

"Hanya pipi?" Tanya Kevin memastikan.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau tak perlu sesenang itu Kak. Kan hanya di pipi bukan bibir."

"Itu saja sudah bagus Kevin, kau ini teman dekat saja tidak punya-_-"

"Yah! Aku ini sedang fokus dengan kuliahku, tak memikirkan masalah yang begituan." Ucap Kevin kesal.

"Sama saja." Balas Sam.

"Hii dasar menyebalkan! Jadi kakak mau tetap mencintainya dan menjalin hubungan denganya atau memilih menjauhinya?"

"Tentu saja aku tetap menjalin Hubungan denganya Kevin-ah. Aku kan masih mencintainya. Aku harus tahu penyebab ia tak mau mengakui suaminya. Jika benar dugaanku Jaejoong tak mencintainya, aku akan menjadikanya pacarku. Lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin aku benar, dibandingkan suaminya yang miskin itu, mana mungkin Jaejoong lebih memilihnya?"

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan cemas di apartemenya. Ia khawatir kejadian beberapa hari lalu terulang lagi. Yunho tak mau Jaejoong tambah membencinya karena telah membocorkan pernikahan mereka kepada namja tadi. Lagipula, bukan Yunho yang membeberkanya kan?

Ia harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Sebelum istrinya itu salah paham dan tak memaafkanya. Yunho tahu sekarang bukan waktu pulang Jaejoong, masih jam setengah 5 sore. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Yunho tak bisa duduk dengan tenang jika masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan...

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah."

"Yeoboseyo Yunho hyung, Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin di telfon.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Apa ia marah padaku?" Ucap Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung baik-baik saja kok Hyung. Tadi ia memang sedikit kesal saat menerima pesan dari Hyung."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ini!"

"Memang kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan suara bingung.

"Tadi aku salah bicara Min. Dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Apa ia lagi ada pekerjaan?"

"Jaejoong Hyung sekarang ada di Bolero park, ia ada Reality Show hyung."

"Baiklah, Gomawo Changmin-ah." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne Hyung, cheoman" Ucap Changmin kemudian Yunho menutup teleponya.

Ia berganti pakaian dengan kemeja putih dan celan panjang hitam, untuk kemudian pergi menuju Bolero Park.

15 menit, dan Yunho sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya. Untuk kali ini, mungkin karena keadaan mendesak, Yunho pergi naik Taksi.

Keaadaan di Bolero Park ramai sekali. Banyak Fans-fans dari Jaejoong maupun artis lain yang terlibat dalam reality show itu. Mereka memenuhi pinggiran-pinggiran Bolero Park, karena memang tempat itu sudah dijaga oleh penjaga. Yunho dapat melihat dari kejauhan, Jaejoong sedang berbicara dengan salah satu MC disana. Susah sekali mendekatinya, kondisi benar-benar ramai.

Ah benar! Ia harus bertemu dengan Changmin. Yunho bisa berbicara dengan Jaejoong jika ia bertemu dengan Changmin. Yah berdoa saja semoga Jaejoong mau menemuimu Yun.

''Changmin! Min.. Changmin! Changmin!" Teriak Yunho dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan Fans yang berdesak-desakan.

Mendengar sekilas namanya dipanggil, Changmin menoleh. Sedikit mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya. Mata Changmin menangkap sosok Yunho yang tengah didesak-desak oleh Fans yang ada disana. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Changmin segera menarik Yunho dari kerumunan itu.

"Hahhh.. Hah.. " Ucap Yunho terengah-engah.

"Hyung Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin.

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Untung tadi kau cepat menarikku, kalau tidak, aku tak bisa membayangkan nasibku didesak-desak Fans seperti itu." Jawab Yunho.

"Iya Hyung. Para fans itu berusaha mendekati Idola mereka. Makanya mereka berdesak-desakan. Hyung ada apa kesini?"

"Ehm.. Begini Changmin-ah, sebenarnya aku kesini karena ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong, bisa tidak?"

"Jaejoong Hyung akan selesai sekitar jam 6 sore, nah Hyung bisa bertemu denganya di jam itu. Aku akan coba bicara padanya." Ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Changmin-ah!" Jawab Yunho senang.

"Cheoman Hyung. Hyung bisa menunggu di Van kok."

"Tidak usah Changmin-ah. Aku menunggu di luar saja."

"Tak perlu sungkan Hyung. Daripada Hyung didesak-desak Fans lagi, lebih baik menunggu di Van kan? Aku juga nanti bakal nemenin Hyung. Tenang aja, Oke?" Ucap Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Yunho.

"Tapi aku kan orang luar. Bagaimana jika staff yang lain tahu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa Hyung. Staff disini baik-baik kok. Lagipula, kan Hyung datang bersamaku." Ucap Changmin ceria.

"Beneran boleh?" Tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Iya Hyung, Ayo." Tak lagi menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Changmin segera menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya menuju Van.

"Hyung duduk disini aja. Dari sini, Hyung dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaejoong Hyung kan?" Ujar Changmin seraya menunjukan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ne Changmin-ah. Sangat Cantik." Ucap Yunho memamerkan senyum tulusnya.

"Hyung mencintainya kan?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong membenciku."

"Sabar Hyung. Jaejoong Hyung tak membenci Hyung kok, mungkin ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima Hyung." Ucap Changmin.

"Ne."

"Ah iya Hyung. Di jok belakang ada beberapa snack, Hyung mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Yunho.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Guman Jaejoong pelan saat reality show tersebut berakhir. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk saking lelahnya.

"Min, ponselku mana?" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tanganya. Ia memang biasa menitipkan ponselnya pada Changmin.

"Ini Hyung." Ucap Changmin seraya memberikan ponselnya. Jaejoong langsung menge-check apa ada pesan atau email atau apapun itu di ponselnya, ia mendesah kecewa saat tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa hari ini Samuel tidak mengiriminya pesan? Padahal biasanya namja itu mengirimi pesan untuknya setiap hari.

"Hyung?" Ucap Changmin.

"Hmmm?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Hyung."

"Nugu? Si Jung itu lagi?" Ucap Jaejoong membuat Changmin kaget.

"Ah H-hyung lihat sendiri saja. Orangnya ada di Van."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong pun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin, dan menuju Van-tempat dimana orang yang ingin bertemu denganya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas bosan saat melihat Yunho sedang duduk di dalam Van-nya. Terkadang Yunho memang suka datang ke lokasi Jaejoong, tapi tidak pernah sampai masuk dan bertemu denganya.

"Mau apa lagi Jung?" Ucap Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Be-begini Jae, aku ada hal yang perlu disampaikan padamu" Ucap Yunho gugup.

"Bisa dibicarakan di apartemen kan?" Ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho sinis. "Kenapa harus sampai datang kesini?!"

"A-ah itu sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menyampaikan padamu, sebelum ada mendahuluiku. Aku tak ingin kau tambah membenciku." Jawab Yunho sedih.

"Jangan bertampang menyedihkan seperti itu Jung! Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah iba padamu! Sekarang cepat katakan, waktuku tak banyak."

"Eum... Ini mengenai Samuel, eum maksudku namja yang bersama mu tempo hari. Tadi siang dia datang ke apartemen. A-aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa datang, saat itu ada Aku dan Yoochun, temanku disana. Namja itu eumm kaget lalu temanku datang dan berkata semua tentang hubungan kita." Ucapan Yunho seketika membuat Jaejoong memelototkan matanya. Ia kaget sampai tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi? Sam sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kita? Dia sudah tahu kita menikah?"

"Ne, Maaf Jae. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya tadi. A-aku..."

"Pergi sekarang juga!" Bentak Jaejoong. Ia memalingkan mukanya menahan amarah yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Jae"

"Kubilang pergi" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yunho mengalah. Ia segera keluar dari Van itu dan pergi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas saat melihat suaminya pergi. 'Si Jung buat masalah lagi' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia sudah cape karena pekerjaan ditambah suaminya itu yang merepotkan.

"Changmin!" Panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne Hyung? Lho Yunho Hyung mana?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Tunda pemotretan hari ini." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor kemudian menempelkanya pada telinganya.

"Mwo? Tak bisa Hyung. Hey Hyung, ada apa sampai kau harus menundanya? Aku sudah bilang hari ini."

"Yeoboseyo. Ne, ini aku Jaejoong. Dengar Sam, kita harus bertemu sekarang, ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong di telepon.

"..."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah menunda pemotretan. Kita bertemu di Japan Launge jam setengah 7."

"..."

"Eum.. Bye." Jaejoong memutus sambungan teleponya.

"Jadi, Hyung? Bagaimana dengan pemotretan mu? Kita tak bisa menundanya begitu saja." Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Kau urus saja sendiri Min. Itu tugasmu kan? Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jaejoong santai kemudian berjalan pergi.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit mencari-cari saat ia sudah sampai di tempat pertemuanya dengan Sam.

"Disini Jae." Panggil Sam. Jaejoong menoleh dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hi" Ucap Sam lembut.

"Hi"

"Apa tak apa pemotretanmu ditunda besok?"

"Gwenchana. Changmin yang akan mengurusnya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Eum..."

"Kenapa kau ke apartemen ku tadi siang?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Aniya. Tak ada-apa. Aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan, tapi aku malah bertemu dengan namja yang berbicara denganmu di Halte. Kau bilang kau tak kenal denganya, kenyataanya dia suamimu." Ucap Sam. Suara makin lama semakin kecil.

"Hei Sam, dengar. Aku minta maaf karena tak memberitahumu kalau aku sudah menikah. Tapi satu hal yang kau perlu tahu, Aku tak mencintainya. Kami menikah karena dijodohkan. Logikanya, siapa yang mau sama namja miskin sepertinya? Lagipula, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Sungguh kau tak mencintainya atau setidaknya menyukainya?" Tanya Sam lagi.

"Tidak Sam. Aku membencinya. Orang itu suka membuat masalah, buat aku kesal tiap hari."

"Syukurlah.'' Ucap Sam menghela nafas lega.

"Apa?"

"Aku kira tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku."

"Kau tahu sam, kenapa aku sampai menunda pemotretan untuk menjelaskan ini padamu?" Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu.'' Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu.

Namja keturunan itu membatu sesaat. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Percikan cinta terpancar dari kedua matanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong kemudian memeluknya.

Jaejoong membalas pelukanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jae.'' Ucap Sam kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong.

Mereka tak menyadari ada sesorang di luar sana ada seorang namja yang menahan sakit melihat mereka.

"Wae Jae? Wae?" Ucap Yunho sedih. Ia meremas baju-nya menahan sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya. Yunho menyaksikan sendiri Jaejoong menyatakan cintanya pada Sam, terlebih lagi Namja itu mencium kening isrinya. Dua hal yang tidak pernah dirasakanya sejak dulu. Walaupun ia ingin, Yunho harus tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi Yunho percaya masih sedikit harapan untuknya. Walaupun sangat kecil, ia percaya kalau suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan melihat ke arahnya. Menyadari dan menerima semua cinta yang diberikan untuknya.

"Harusnya tadi aku menuruti perkataan Changmin. Aku tak akan se sakit ini." Lirih Yunho.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sesaat setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho segera menghampiri Changmin yang sedang menggurutu kesal. Saat tadi Jaejoong mengusirnya, tentu saja Yunho tak pergi begitu saja.**

**"Kau kenapa Changmin-ah? Kenapa kesal seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho.**

**"Jaejoong Hyung menunda pemotretanya. Padahal aku sudah bilang pada fotografernya kalau pemotretanya dilaksanakan hari ini." Ucap Changmin kesal.**

**"Kenapa Jaejoong menunda pemotretanya? Memang ada apa?"**

**"Aku juga tak tahu Hyung. Setelah berbicara dengan Hyung, Jaejoong Hyung lansung bilang padaku untuk menunda pemotretanya. Sebenarnya apa Hyung bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Changmin.**

**"Eum.. Itu.. Aku bilang padanya, kalau Samuel Michaelis sudah tahu tentah pernikahan kami." Jawab Yunho.**

**"Pasti Jaejoong Hyung marah terus menyuruh Hyung pergi ya?" Ucap Changmin perihatin.**

**"Ya. Ta-tapi yang memberitahu Sam bukan Hyung. Tadi namja itu datang ke apartemen, ia merasa kaget Hyung dan Yoochun ada disana. Setelahnya Yoochun menceritakan semuanya."**

**"Yoochun Hyung ingin Namja itu tak dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong kalau ia tahu Jaejoong sudah menikah."**

**"Ya, aku tahu Changmin-ah. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Jaejoong marah. Kau lihat sendiri kan?" Ucap Yunho.**

**"Iya sih Hyung. Semua jadi serba salah."**

**"Eum.. Min, apa kau tahu Jaejoong pergi kemana? Tadi aku melihatnya menelepon seseorang kemudian pergi." Tanya Yunho.**

**"Itu.. Eumm" Changmin bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tak tega bilang jika Jaejoong pergi menemui Sam.**

**"Kenapa Min? Kau tahu Jaejoong bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Yunho antusias.**

**"Hyung itu.. Eumm"**

**"Ayolah. Beritahu aku Jaejoong dimana dan sedang bersama siapa.'' Ujar Yunho sedikit memohon. **

**"Okelah. Jaejoong Hyung pergi untuk bertemu dengan Sam" Ucap Changmin akhirnya.**

**"Ah, namja itu lagi ya?" Ucap Yunho lirih.**

**"Hyung..."**

**"Sekarang mereka dimana?"**

**"Japan Lauge" Jawab Changmin.**

**"Arraseo. Gomawo informasinya Changmin"**

**"Tunggu Hyung. Hyung mau kemana? Mau ke tempat Jaejoong Hyung?" Tanya Changmin seraya mencegah Yunho yang tadi ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.**

**"Ya, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu mereka sedang apa. Tenang saja Min, aku tak akan menganggu mereka." Ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum.**

**"Bukan itu maksudku Hyung. Hyung lebih baik jangan pergi ke Japan Lauge. Aku tak mau Hyung tambah sakit melihat mereka berdua." Ucap Changmin khawatir. Sungguh dongsaeng yang baik :)**

**"Kenapa sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku Minnie?" Ucap Yunho sembari tertawa hambar. Benar kata Changmin, ia pasti sakit jika pergi kesana. Tapi, Yunho ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan istrinya bersama namja lain.**

**"Hyung" Ucap Changmin melihat Hyungnya tertawa hambar seperti tadi. Guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.**

**"Kau tak usah khawatir Min. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku sudah biasa melihat mereka."**

**"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir melihat Hyung seperti ini? Hyung sudah cukup terluka. Kumohon, jangan pergi dan membuat dirimu tambah terluka lagi."**

**"Gwenchana Min. Setidaknya aku perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan istriku kan?" Ucap Yunho seraya berjalan pergi.**

**"Hyung"**

**...**

"Yunho?" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Ia menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Junsu?"

"Sedang apa disini? Kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Tanya Junsu bingung saat melihat Yunho duduk di depan Japan Launge.

"Aku..eumm.." Ucap Yunho gugup. Melihat Yunho seperti itu, Junsu mengalihkan pandanganya ke dalam Japan Launge. Ia melihat dari luar kaca ada Jaejoong dan namja yang tak dikenalnya sedang bercanda-canda.

"Ohh, jadi kau sedang melihat istrimu dengan namja lain? Ngapain kau sembunyi disini? Ayo kita masuk dan pergoki mereka" Ucap Junsu semangat seraya menarik tangan Yunho.

"Aniya. Kita pergi dulu dari sini, cari tempat bicara yang aman" Ucap Yunho kemudian menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

Yunho baru melepaskan tangan Junsu saat mereka duduk di kursi panjang jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Harusnya kau pergoki mereka bukan malah pergi seperti ini. Sekali-kali kau harus marah Yun, jangan cuma diam terus." Ucap Junsu kesal.

"Kau tahu tentang hubungan aku dan Jaejoong?"

"Ya iyalah. Yoochun yang menceritakannya padaku. Melihatmu seperti ini, kau harus banyak bersabar."

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini Su?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Lalu aku melihatmu."

"Tapi, arah rumahmu kan bukan disini Su" Ucap Yunho.

"Ya, tadi aku pergi membeli makanan dulu untuk saudaraku." Jawab Junsu seraya menunjukan kantong plastik berisi makanan.

"Ohh.. Yoochun tak mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan lain. Akhir-akhir ini Yoochun seperti menjauhiku. Kenapa ya?" Ucap Junsu heran.

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung mengerti. Ia tahu maksud Yoochun. Pasti sahabatnya itu akan memberi kejutan untuk bebek tersayangnya.

"Eum.. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Hehehe" Ucap Yunho tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Kenapa kau jadi senyum-senyum aneh seperti itu Yun?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Eum.. Langit sudah mau gelap, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau belum mau pulang?"

"Ya. Aku juga mau pulang Su. Hati-hati di jalan ne." Ucap Yunho seraya melambaikan tanganya pada Junsu yang berjalan pergi.

"Ne"

.

.

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto Koko ni iru to omotteta noni**

**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat Ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambilnya.

_**Kim Jaejoong Calling**_

Yunho tersenyum senang saat melihat nama istrinya tertera di layar ponselnya. Jarang sekali Jaejoong menelponya, membalas pesannya saja tidak.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Yunho.

"Jung, aku tak mau tahu kau harus pulang sekarang juga." Jawab Jaejoong di telepon.

"Wae? Ada apa Jae?"

"Orangtuaku akan datang sebentar lagi. Mereka ingin makan malam bersama kita." Ucap Jaejoong panik.

"Jinjja? Baguslah. Aku akan persiapkan." Ujar Yunho senang. Yah setidaknya, ia juga kangen sama kedua mertuanya yang jarang berada di korea.

"Cepat pulang!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya membuat Yunho bingung.

"Kenapa Jaejoong panik seperti itu? Bukankah ia harusnya senang orangtuanya datang?" Guman Yunho pelan.

**TBC**

**Always There Update:)))**

**Special Thx To Yunhoism, ryeo ryeong, PinpinKyuu, YunHolic, Babywonwon3, FitriKyuMin, nunoel31, Peachzt, Hana - kara, hexsaa, Jaejung Love, YuyaLoveSungmin, ifa. , kim anna shinotsuke, Zhe, SiDer Tobat, hanasukie, PhantoMiRotiC, 3Kjj, jaena**

**And Buat semua yang uda Follow and Favorite:D Aku seneng banget lho**

**Seperti biasa, Aku bakal Update cepet kalau yang review banyak, jadi tetep semangat buat me review aku ya reader. Oke sampe ketemu lagi di Always There Chapter 3:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Gomawo^^**


End file.
